


hunger like a storm

by prettyboyrollins



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyrollins/pseuds/prettyboyrollins
Summary: The Fake AH Crew didn’t necessarily deal in undercover ops and theft by stealth. Their track record spoke for itself: big, loud, intense, and dramatic. That was their modus operandi, and it wasn’t about to change.But sometimes, for the big scores, you needed to do a little recon while undercover. And Geoff had found what could potentially be their biggest score yet.[In preparing for a heist, feelings he'd been burying for years and years rear their ugly heads again. A snapshot from Geoff's perspective.]
Relationships: Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	hunger like a storm

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://bara-kick.tumblr.com/post/165218492855/fancy-fahc-dancing-with-their-baes-jeremy-and) art by bara-kick on tumblr, crossposted [here](https://weheistin.tumblr.com/post/627091089589927936/finally-a-short-little-fake-ah-crew-snapshot)
> 
> salutations friends, it's been a long time since i've been active in this fandom, but i'm so glad to be back with a vengeance and offerings of fic. 
> 
> title from daft punk's "touch." enjoy.

The Fake AH Crew didn’t necessarily deal in undercover ops and theft by stealth. Their track record spoke for itself: big, loud, intense, and dramatic. That was their modus operandi, and it wasn’t about to change.

But sometimes, for the big scores, you needed to do a little recon while undercover. And Geoff had found what could potentially be their biggest score yet.

The asshole in question lived out on the coast in Pacific Bluffs, right off the freeway, in some fuck-off fancy house that was all square and modern and ugly as hell. (Money couldn’t buy taste, he figured, but still. It was a shame.) From what they’d gathered from the blueprints and security measures (Matt had told him it was laughably easy to hack into SecuroServ’s databases, which was a problem. He’d immediately had him set up a new system so he could wipe them out of theirs. Just to be safe.) this guy had a big ass safe in the basement level of his home. The protection around the safe in the house itself was minimal - they’d be able to hack in, no problem - but it was the rest of the place that proved tricky.

Well, it proved tricky until Fiona let him know that the rich asshole (and Geoff should have remembered his name, but he didn’t) was throwing some charity ball or something, and that she’d gotten a pair of tickets for them.

(Fiona was a _blessing_ and he was so glad she was working with _them_ and not anyone else.)

Geoff had assumed that he and Jack would take the tickets - that’s how it always used to be; they made a damn good team and played off of each other brilliantly in undercover situations. But when the time came, the ground team didn’t include him: Michael and Jack would be attending the gala, with Ryan providing support and intel from a boat just far enough away to not be seen with the naked eye.

“You’re way too recognizable, dude,” Michael told him as he straightened his tie in the mirror; Lindsay had helped pick out outfits for them both earlier that week, and he’d only seen them now. It was weird, seeing Michael without his wolf jacket. “Me ‘n’ Jack, though? We should be fine. It’s ‘cause we’re not the figureheads.”

He didn’t want to admit it out loud, but Michael had a point; he was about to try and argue that anyway, just to be a bastard, when the door to Jack’s room opened and she stepped out and his heart caught in his throat and then _stopped._

She wore high black heels - they probably added a good six inches to her height and brought her up to average - and a floor length red dress that seemed to get darker and almost sparkle the closer you got to the hem. The straps or sleeves or whatever they were were meant to be off the shoulder, and for the first time in their years of friendship, he noticed all the freckles that covered her skin - probably from growing up in Texas. Her hair was in the same style it normally was, but the curls seemed a little more tame, and her lipstick matched the red of her dress.

But the _real_ killer was the slit in the fabric, which went up and up and up to the top of her thigh, teasing the smooth, pale skin of her leg the whole way.

_Fuck._

Jack laughed a little and that’s when Geoff realized he’d been caught staring. He blinked a few times and let his gaze travel back up to her face, and her smile was _almost_ radiant - it would have been if he couldn’t see the hint of teasing she’d hidden in it. She twirled once, quickly, and held out her arms. “How do I look?”

“Jack, you look _so good,”_ Fiona said from where she was curled up on the couch with her phone. “Seriously.”

Michael nodded. “I never thought I’d say you look hot, but you do, man. Holy shit. You clean up nice.”

She flipped him off with a smile and reached for her pistol where Ryan had set it out for her. He’d called it "Plan B," and Geoff was hopeful there wouldn’t need to _be_ a Plan B. The goal was get in, fuck with the security system a bit, get out, and send in a crew for the actual heisting later. No gunfire necessary. Still, he’d rather her go in prepared than not. And no one would question a pistol at a party in Los Santos.

“What about you, Geoff?” Jack asked, looking at him pointedly as she made sure the safety was on. “What do you think?”

Geoff cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t in his pocket. “You look good. Knock ‘em dead tonight.”

“You know I will.” With a wink, she hiked up the skirt of her dress - that alone was enough to give him a minor heart attack - and revealed the black holster on her right thigh. She slid the pistol into it, gunmetal against soft, warm skin, and shivered a little as she did; Geoff had to turn away and focus on Ryan and his sniper rifle to calm himself down, because the thought of that, let alone the _image,_ was a lot to wrap his head around. She had to know what she was doing, right? How much of a tease she was being?

“Okay. We’ll be back as soon as we can. We’ll keep in touch with Matt on comms.” Ryan tapped his ear, and Geoff heard Matt’s _ayo!_ from across the penthouse. “I hope whatever’s making you weird is gone by the time we get back. Michael, you got the flash drive?”

“Yup!”

“Alright, let’s go. You’ll be _fashionably late_ by the time we get there.”

“Be safe!” Fiona called after them as they left, and as the door shut behind them, he fell on the couch next to her with a groan. She just laughed and patted his shoulder a few times in sympathy.

“Does it make it better or worse if I tell you I think that was intentional on her part?” she asked, and Geoff’s distraught noise made her laugh even louder. “That’s what I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you dug this - i'm planning on writing more in this universe for sure, because it's so rich and there's so much i can do within it. 
> 
> if you want to come chat about the fake ah crew or fakehaus, i have a [tumblr](https://weheistin.tumblr.com/) dedicated to that and i'd love to get some prompts or talk headcanons for the crews with folks. i also have a [writing twitter](https://twitter.com/latinnameluna) which you are more than welcome to follow bc i will do the same thing over there.
> 
> be excellent to each other!


End file.
